Dare the Daredevil
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Sirius Black never turns down a dare. Even if he has to write his 'favourite' professor love letters. For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 6 (Letter Fic!)


**A.N Hope you guys have a laugh**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Chaser 3**

**Writing about: Letters- write a letter to a teacher/student**

**Title: Dare the Daredevil (I was thinking Puppy Love, but thought, nah)**

**Words: 1,303 (Using doc manager before adding A.N)**

**Prompts used: 5. "I always find it more difficult to say the things I mean than the things I don't" – W. Somerset Maughan, 9. city, 13. jealousy****  
**

**I don't feel the need to explain the prompts this round as they are pretty self explanatory.**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'incendio' belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Sirius Black never turns down a dare._

_Even if he has to write his 'favourite' professor love letters._

* * *

Dear Sirius and James,

Please do not get into any trouble this term!

You two flooing to New York City was enough trouble to deal with. Even if it was to cheer Sirius up!

I'm afraid I'm already getting grey hairs!

I have sent the both of you the things that you have forgotten in these packages.

Love, Mum

* * *

Dear Minnie,

I always find it more difficult to say the things I mean than the things I don't. It's hard to explain what I want to tell you everyday.

So here it goes!

My love for you runs deep. I cannot object these feelings any longer. You remind me of the rivers through a valley. So calm and nice.

Love Sirius

* * *

Mr. Black,

I do hope you would refrain from sending me your ludicrous love letters. If you dare continue, it shall result in a week's detention.

McGonagall

* * *

Dear Minnie,

I could not help but let out a gasp from your outrageous letter. How could you reject our love? It was written in the stars!

Love,

Siri-poo

* * *

Black,

Detention. Starting at nine tomorrow in the trophy room.

McGonagall

* * *

Dear Minnie-Bear,

It's a date!

Love,

Your Siri-Poo

* * *

Dear Minnie-Bear,

Why have you not responded to my last three letters? Worse yet, you didn't show! You left me with that lumbering oaf, Slughorn. I'm afraid this puts a damper on our relationship.

How about we talk about you taking a walk late at night with Professor Dumbledore? I thought you loved me!

I couldn't help but feel jealousy in the pit of my stomach. It saddened me deeply you would prefer to spend your time with him, rather than with me.

Your Envious Lover,

Siri-Poo

* * *

Dear 'Siri-Poo',

I would appreciate it if you stopped. Continuing to do so will result in a letter home.

As well, do not call me 'Minnie-Bear'.

McGonagall

* * *

Dear Minnie-Mouse,

The temptation is too great. I must write to you!

Your letters keep me living everyday and finding hope that one day, our relationship will work.

At least you are using my nickname. This causes hope to continue my now beating heart.

Love,

Siri-Poo

P.S I don't live with my blood relatives anymore. Doesn't matter all that much.

* * *

Dear Sirius,

Admittedly, it wasn't that surprising to receive a letter home that you were in trouble. However, what you were in trouble for, surprised the both of us.

Harassing a teacher with love letters?

How absurd!

I have no doubt that James is somehow linked to this. Charles bets he dared you to do it. Is it true? Did he?

If so, that young man is in trouble! So are you, of course. The both of you will be grounded as soon as you get home for Easter holidays.

Please do not continue this, Sirius. We don't want another letter about something like this coming home again. Or at least, I don't. Charles seems to find all of this hilarious.

Love,

(Mum) Dorea Potter

P.S I sent you and James some treats below.

* * *

Dear Mum,

Thanks for the sweets! Sirius was bouncing around across our beds for two hours. I suggest less sugar next time.

Whether I was a part of his love-letter sending or not, will not be said. However, I can take credit from some of the words used.

Tell dad I'm going to give him some copies of the letters when I get home.

Also, don't list your punishment before we're there for future reference, we could just stay here, you know. Anyway, it's all in good fun, mum! Lighten up a little.

Love,

James.

* * *

Dear Mrs. Potter,

This letter has been sent to inform you that the student who resides in your house, Sirius Black, has continued to harass his head of house.

Recently he has openly claimed his affections for the teacher publicly in the Great Hall. Not only has he claimed them, but his actions have caused embarrassment to the teacher when he proposed.

We do so hope you would be able to restrain Sirius Black with the proper punishment as he goes home for Easter holidays.

This note was sent as a request by another teacher. If you do not agree, or have any comments on this matter, you may take this up with said teacher. Thank You.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Remus,

I do so hope you are doing well after Easter holidays.

I know how tough it is for you. So here are some things to help you. Don't worry, they're all peanut butter and chocolate, your favourite.

Anyway, I know this is a lot to ask, but could you please restrain Sirius? I'm afraid he could get a suspension if his actions continue on any longer.

Thank you,

Dorea (mum) Potter

* * *

Dorea,

Thank you for the sweets. They really cheered me up.

It is a lot to ask to keep Sirius in check, but I'll try my best. It started with James daring him when we were bored one night and played Truth or Dare. It was only supposed to be one letter, but I guess Sirius finds it hilarious.

Again, I'll do my best.

Remus Lupin

* * *

Mrs. Potter,

Sirius Black has been banned from all Hogsmeade trips due to him placing a banner professing his love to a teacher in the Great Hall. As well, he has thrown a party in her name, playing many songs loudly through the halls. (One that I quite liked. Sirius Black does happen to have nice taste.)

It has been extremely embarrassing for said teacher that she has asked for him to have a suspension.

I, however, deem it wiser for him to stay at school for academic purposes. Therefore, we have all agreed for increasing his workload to keep him as distracted as possible.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Dear Lily Evans,

I know you have only met me once, but I need you to do me a favour.

I'm sure you have noticed Sirius Black proclaiming his affections for one of your teachers. Remus Lupin is trying to stop him, but I can see from a few letters that Sirius has continued.

You may be wondering what you have to do with this.

Would you be able to ask James to stop him?

You are most definitely aware of his affections for you. I have no doubt that he will listen to you; especially with how he talks about you.

I have also baked some cookies today, and I have way too many. So I have put some in the package sent with this letter.

Thank You,

Dorea Potter.

* * *

Dear Potter,

Please stop Sirius from embarrassing McGonagall. Have you ever thought about her feelings? What she thinks about the matter? I know what she feels like. It's an utterly horrible feeling. Just leave her alone, please.

Always,

Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

I'll stop Sirius the best I can.

I'm sorry that your feelings were hurt.

Love,

James Potter

* * *

Dear Minnie-boo,

I'm afraid our letters will have to reach a halt.

My love for you will still run on, but I hear another one calling.

I feel sorry that you didn't reciprocate my feelings.

Love,

Siri-Poo

P.S It was quite hard to deliver his letter, you know. When both of your best friends try to stop you by tackling you...I don't know what's gotten into them! Trying to stop contacting my love! Oh, did you hear about that rumour in which you gave me a love potion?

* * *

**A.N I am aware there is another chaser 3 who created a story sort of like this. I actually wrote this story the day the round went up, so no, I wasn't copying it in anyway. It was my original idea that had sprung up. Of course, it was going to be about James the second being written to by Teddy about proposing. However, the idea about Sirius writing love letters to a teacher was too good to pass up. So, here :)**

**They are all in their sixth year. I reckon Lily was slowly warming up to James during that time as she might have been lonely without Snape. So, they would've constantly distracted her.**

**I hope you all had a good laugh with this. I'm sort of proud of the ending. It sprung up all of a sudden and I thought it would be hilarious.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading/viewing and here's a cookie (::)**

**Cheers!**

**Lupey**


End file.
